Shadowdale
Shadowdale Shadowdale is a village that lies beyond the Myth Drannor Ruins. What Shadowdale lacks in numbers, it makes up by the strength of its inhabitants, including some retired adventurers. To the East of Shadowdale is the Infested Tree, to the South is the Ruins of Myth Drannor, and the North is a steep mountain leading to Castle Krag. Mourngrym Amcathra is the Lord of Shadowdale. A cautious but shrewd leader and able diplomat. He is authoritative and has abundant foresight which has allowed him to protect this village from many foes. Ambara Dove Falconhand is a ranger, Chosen of Mystra, and one of the Seven Sisters, known for her skill at arms. Most folk in the Realms know her as a member of the Knights of Myth Drannor who is skilled with bow and sword, but says little. Fellow Harpers know her as an accomplished singer and harpist. Zhent Troop Portal - This recent portal allows travel between Zhentil Keep and Shadowdale. It requires and consumes a Zhent Portal Gem to power up the portal. QUEST GIVERS: Doust Sulwood is a human cleric of Tymora and a member of the Knights of Myth Drannor. He offers a quest to defeat Jyordhan, the False Lord and return the Pendant of Ashaba. Jyordhan can be found high above Shadowdale in the haunted Castle Krag. Jhessail Silvertree is a knight of Myth Drannor and offers a quest to retrieve the Book of the Damned from the Library in Castle Krag. Thurba, Captain-of-Arms and Warden of Shadowdale, He offers a quest to defeat the Minotaurs in their lair beneath Moonwood and return to him as many Cretan Coins as you can for a reward. Earnest Bigby is a decendant of a line of great wizards whom have a complete set of spells named after them. Earnest Bigby offers a quest to defeat 4 Red Dragons throughout the realms of Eternal Destiny. If you can defeat Zoriadias - The Red Terror in the Valley of Wyrms, Caulcus Storm, the Prince of Undermountain, Chryos, the Red Evil who protects Manshoon, the Ruler of Zhentil Keep, and Quovaddish, the red menace in the Underdark Dragon Ice Plains he will reward you with Bigby's Gauntlets. MERCHANTS: Syluné Aumry previously also known as the Witch of Shadowdale, is the eldest of the Seven Sisters. Syluné decided long ago that she could best serve Mystra by settling down and nurturing the Shadowdale community to show that magic was more than just a weapon. She hopes to one day set up a magical school as well. She currently sells magical potions to any would be buyer. McFadden's Weapon Shop - Furgus McFadden is without a doubt the finest Weaponsmith in the land and perhaps many beyond. Coming to Shadowdale only 5 years ago from Cormyr, he has already amassed a small fortune selling fine blades and other weapons to the Crimson Tide and others within Shadowdale. His skill is only matched by his desire for privacy. He has not taken a wife or taken on any apprentices, many believe that he was forced out of Cormyr. Mitchell's Sling-Shot Emporium is run by the affable Dennis Mitchell(AKA Dennis the Menace). He sells some of the best Sling Shots and Bullets anywhere in Eternal Destiny. Elinords Finest Wares is the place to buy some wondrous armor and weapons. Elinord is believed to be a Planar traveller who acquires some of his wares while exploring the multi-verse. The Skull Inn is one of the oldest taverns in the realms. Hidden beneath this tavern is the entrance to the Undermountain.